guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NightAngel
Ban Request Discussion As an admin, I've glanced over this. I'm at work now, so will leave the final decision to another admin who has time to dig further into the history and review the full conversation/debate that took place. The ban request does ask for opinions on the user's talk page, so here are mine. My initial reaction was to simply delete the ban request as unwarranted - the personal attacks were not large. However, the continual condescending attitude during the discussion/debate, the egging-on of another user (ie: Skuld), and the gloating over having done so on another users talk page are all immature and marginally disruptive. Does this disruption warrant a ban? To me, not at this stage - although a warning to NightAngel does seem warranted. But as I said, I'll leave the final call to another admin who has time to dig further. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:43, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Oh, I've learned my lesson. Arguing with people who can't or won't argue is just asking for trouble. What really makes me angry is not whether you promote the build to best build ever or delete it. I'm using it and will continue to do so whatever happens in this Wiki. What makes me angry is that Skuld (or Auron, are they the same person?) is quick to dismiss and despise skills, builds, users, etc, even to the point of "Unfavouring" a build that was previously favored because he didn't like it!. I believe this to be a narrow-minded attitude and it makes me incredibly angry. It's a flaw, I'll admit. There are a LOT of ppl out there who "just can't be bothered" with anything new, different or odd. Getting angry at all of them is an exercise in futility that will probably leave me fisting walls. Maybe it's masochism. At any rate, I apologize for PERSONAL offenses, but not for the debate. Debates are healthy. Saying "BS, scrap this" (or similar words) is not healthy. It's not constructive criticism. Do users of this wiki have to be constructive? Hell no. But wouldn't it be nice? That's all. Thank you and sry for offenses - the arguments should pertain only to the build, skills or facts in general. Your capacity to argue or think should be something each user should be able to discern by him or herself. Not my place to judge it, all I can really hope is that it becomes as clear to others as it is to me. If it isn't, then maybe I'm the one who is wrong. As for me, the build section is a resource for great ideas. Some more polished than others. Killing ideas seems like an awful job, but maybe somebody has to do it...NightAngel 14:05, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Although you are accusing Skuld and Auron of sockpuppetry, I'll just ignore iy. It's great that you are willing to discuss, even if it's i na slightly negative manner. Remember that Skuld and the others are using hours and hours each day in the wiki, trying to make it even better all the time. Sometimes mistakes are made and sometimes they are not in the mood to targue with someone for some reason. Still, one or two mistakes are really small compared to what they have done to help the wiki. Making a huge war of a small mistake (I don't know if Skuld or Auron made any mistakes, I didn't really read all of the ocnversations) doesn't serve them right and I can understand why Skuld wnated to stop the discussion shortly. I'm also willing to stop discussion when I get angry, and it's possible better to do so than to get angry and start a meaningless argument. -- (talk) 15:07, 5 December 2006 (CST)